Sailor Saturn
by Saturnsman
Summary: The story of Hotaru and her Prince
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Saturn  
  
" Ah my little princess, saturn. You will be the best protector of queen serenity. For you alone have the power to sacrafice yourself in order to destroy the attacker. Saturn I give you my sailor crystal use it to protect the queen for I cant go on any longer."  
" Yes mother, I will protect Queen Serenity and princess Serenity. I now accept it as my mission to keep the intruders from making it any farther then the outter rim. I will also have Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto to guide me. Mother is there anyway possible that you can stay with me? I will miss you so much." Said little Hotaru.  
" No my dear, I must leave you now. But I will always be in your heart." As the princess of Saturn started to fade little Hotaru knowing now that she was a senshi cried a single tear. As her new sailor crystal begain to shine.  
" Saturn Power! Make-up!" She shouted and transformed into the soilder of silence. Sailor Saturn.  
She decided to take a trip to the Silver Millenium castle to inform Queen Serentiy of her mothers dimise.  
" Your Majesty." Said Sailor Saturn on bended knee.  
" Yes Sailor Saturn."  
" I came to inform you that my mother the Princess of Saturn had been killed. She was attacked by an offender and it was too strong for her. She sacrificed her life to protect you. And because she had a daughter she had to pass down the crystal. So I now vow to protect you from anything that attempts to attack the outter rim. I Sailor Saturn give my life to you and Princess Serenity."  
" Thank you Sailor Saturn, I am sorry to hear about your mother. But I give you reign of the Kingdom of Saturn and you will not be alone in your fight. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto have also lost there mothers in this fight. They too have come to me to inform me. Dont worry you are not alone Hotaru."  
  
Thats how I came to be Sailor Saturn, the feared scout of Destruction. After that the Negavers succeded in pushing the outter scouts into the inner solar system. They fought hard but Queen Baryl was to powerful even for the inners and outters together. Queen Serenity gave us a rebirth on the planet of earth. The planet under the protection of prince Endimoine. We were reborn but we would have to be awakend in a time of need that the Princess Serenity who was also reborn would need us once again.  
  
" Daddy when is mommy comming home?" Said young little Hotaru Tomoe.  
" Little one I have something to tell you, Mommy has gone to sleep for a long time. I dont know if she will ever wake up. So for a while it will be just me and you." Said professor Tomoe, a great scientist who had just lost his wife. He was trying not to cry but couldn't hold back after he had siad what he just said to his daughter.  
" Don't be sad, we will just have to be you and me untill she does wake up and we can be together again. Ok daddy." Little Hotaru looked up at him and smiled, he grabbed her and wraped his arms around her tightly.  
The years went by and Hotaru grew up. She did finaly realize what had happend to her mother but was never sad. She was angry for leaving her and her dad alone. This anger allowed something inside Hotaru to come out. It caused her to hurt people and she didnt't mean to. Another wierd thing was she had a strange power to heal people whent they get hurt. The kids at her school thought she was a freak.   
Her dad had also changed. He was now working at home alot and he taught at the school where Hotaru went. His assistant Kaori Knight, came home at night and continued to banter about the stupid Sailor Saps, or those bratty scouts. My father keept yelling at her because she still hasn't succeded in finding pure heart crystals for the Soverign.   
What was going on?   
But then she started to feel better once she found a friend. A little girl named Chibi Usa. Hotaru never understood why but she was drawn to this girl by something. I good energy surrounded her and Hotaru thought this was a good thing.  
When she thought that everything was ok and everythingwas getting better, she started to blank out and woke up to find bad things had happened. Then she realized that she didn't have controll over her body anymore. But the being inside her, Misstress Nine, had completley taken over by taking a pure hart crystal from Hotaru's firend Chibi Usa. Sailor Moon tried to save her by giving up the Purity Chalice. This in turn helped Misstress Nine to try and bring Pharo 90 back. Hotarus father showed up and some how Hotaru managed to take back controll of her body and destroying it in the process. This also allowed the other being inside Hotaru to come out. The scout of Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn. She told Sailor Moon that if she hadn't given up the purity chalice she could have helped Saturn destroy Pharo 90, but now Saturn would have to sacrifice her life to end the deadly silence that would come. Sailor Moon couldn't let that happen so she some how turned into Super Sailor Moon. Then the core of Pharo 90 was destroyed and Sailor Moon survived bringing a baby Hotaru out with her.   
Hotaru now had the chance to start over again. But she would be raised by Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Also known as Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Hotaru was then awakened by an evil witch named Neherenia. Her power was brought to its full potential and she became a super sailor Senshi.  
A new evil had appeared, but it was what the sailors never thought thier enemy would be. There new enemy was a Sailor Senshi named Sailor Galaxia. She had been traveling the entier galaxy steeling Sailors Scouts star seeds. She had made her way into the inner solar system and begain looking for the true star seed of earth. She ended up getting all the Sailor Senshi's crystals exept the Starlights and Sailor Moon's. Saturns had been taken by Sailor Uranus and Neptune who had tried to pretend to turn against Sailor Moon and join Galaxia. They in turn tried to steel Galaxia's Star Seed but they came to find she dosn't have one.  
After that Hotaru knew nothing of what happend. She just remembers being brought back to Earth to protect it yet again. Sailor Moon had ended up bringing Galaxia back to her normal self and every thing was returned to normal.  
  
" It is great that Sailor Moon saved the Galaxy isnt it Haruka?" Said Hotaru  
" Yes Kitten, she has proved herself again worthy of becomeing the future Queen." Said Haruka.  
" Can we go see her? I want to thank he for saveing me."   
" Yes little Hotaru we will go see her."  
They drove down to Crossroads and knocked on that door that was so recognizeable.  
" Yes, helo! Oh hi guys nice to see you." Said Usagi.  
" Hello Kitten. Hotaru here has something to say to you."  
" Your majesty thank you for saveing me yet again. We all owe you our lives and we will spend them protecting you."  
" Well thank you Hotaru. I'm just glad that everyones ok. And I don't think that there will be anything any more for you to protect me from but thank you."  
" Hi Usagi!" Shouted four recognizable voices.  
" Hello girls." She said to the four Inner Senshi.  
They were all together again and it was a happy moment untill a bright light invaded thier conversation and appeared in front of them.  
Eight young men appeared in front of them. All of them had the symbols of the Inner and Outter planets.  
" Princess' of the Solar System. The time of peace has come and it os time for you to continue guarding your own castles. You must come with us."   
To be Continued 


	2. Sailor Saturn 2

Sailor Saturn  
Chapter Two  
  
" What do you mean we have to come with you?" Said Serina.  
" Not you Moon Queen, you must stay with the king and protect the earth. It is the inners and outters  
that must come with us. They must protect thier own kingdomes. If evil again comes to earth then they will  
come to protect you as they always do." Said the man with the Mars symbol on his forhead.  
" We have to stay and protect her always, that is our eternal mission." Said Rei.  
" Yes my princess and as I said if you come with us we can insure that no evil will come to her." Said  
Prince Mars. " We try and protect anything from getting into the inner part of the solar system. If indeed anything  
does get past us it is because Sailor Moon is destined for this battle. You must trust us my love. We will give you   
a couple of days to think but you were ment to come back to us. Queen Serenity ment it to be that way."  
At that they turned around and started walking away. All but one left, the one with Saturn's symbol on his  
forehead. He then steped forward.  
" Hotaru? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He said with tears in his eyes.  
" Um...sure?" She walked over and he took her in his arms.  
" I have missed you my love. I dont know if you even remember me but I have never forgoten you. I wish for you  
to be with me my sweet. I wanted always for your returne. If you wish to stay here then I will stay her with you. I dont want   
to leave your side now that I have found you again. But if you do wish to come home, I will again sing with joy. But what ever  
decsion you make, I will be happy because I wont leave your side ever again." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and   
left, Hotaru was almost in tears.  
He left and she stared off in his direction.  
" Hotaru!" Yelled Haruka. " I wont blame you if you go, but you have to remember that our mission is to protect Queen   
Neo Serenity. But I believe it may be possible for us to do what they ask and go with them. But I have one question, how can   
we trust that they are here to help and not the next enemy? The previous enemy were Sailor Senshi but that didn't stop them  
from fighting us did it?"  
" I know that I can trust him because I remember living in Titan Castle with him. I remember loving him and being there  
with him always. These guys are for real, I remember." She said choaking on her tears.  
She told Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna that she would go for a walk, then meet them back at home.  
If only Chibi Usa were here, I would have something to protect. I know that Usagi is our Queen and what not, but Hotaru  
had not known her long enough to want to protect her with her life. Yes she saved her and gave her another chance to start over  
again but without Chibi Usa here she was basicly alone, the only friends were the three women that raised her. She was thankful  
that they took her in but there mission was to protect the outter solar system so that evil could not get into the inner solar   
system. Not to protect Queen Serenity, that was the inners job. She missed her prince.  
" Hex? Why did you come back into my life? I thought you said you would never leave? I trusted you and now you cause me  
more pain, I now have to chose, not to savrifice my life to save the world I love, or to kill another Senshi. But to leave the   
people that I have grown up with."  
" I'm sorry my love."   
" Hex?!"  
" I had to do what the queen ordered and that was to go to Titan Castle and protect it until peace came about. That time  
is now. I am really sorry for leaving you I really am but, I still love you little one."  
Hotaru went up and looked into those deep purple eyes and wraped her arms arround him.  
" I do forgive you for leaving me Hex, but cant you just stay here with me? If the new Queen comanded it then would you   
stay? Or would you go against the Queen and leave with out me. I cant go Hex. I have to stay with my family. Do you understand?"  
" Yes I do my little Hotaru. But the question is, will you go against the queen who gave me and you this mission in the  
first place?"  
He left obviously in ange. Hotaru again broke down into tears. He did not even love her enough to go against a dead Queens  
orders. He would not follow his new Queen just as she had learned how to.  
She then decided to walk and go see Usagi.  
" And he told you that you were disobeying my mothers orders?" Said Usagi.  
" Yes, but I believe that if you told him you were the new Queen and you ordered the Princes' to stay here and protect earth  
with the rest of the scouts then he would do it."  
" Lets go see him then."  
They walked to the address that Prince Mars had given them before they left. Hotaru knocked on the door.  
" Can we talk to you guys?" Said Usagi.  
" Sure!" Said Prince Jupitar who had opened the door.  
" Listen you guys. I was wondering if you would stay here and protect earth with us. No wait, I dont as as the new Queen I   
command you to stay."  
" Well Queen Serenity, the thing is we are not ment to stay on earth, we have to protect our own kingdomes. Even though you  
have commanded us to stay here your mother gave us spacific orders."  
" My Mother is DEAD! I am the new Queen and if you do not obey me you are against me."  
" Fine if that is the case then we will fight," Said Prince Saturn. " If you win we stay if I win the outters and inners come  
with us to thier castles. Ok with you?"   
" Fine!"  
They walked to and abandon construction site and stood thier ground.  
To Be Continued  
By the way. None of these characters belonge to me they belonge to Naoko Takeuchi. So dont sue me please!  
And thank you for reading and please review my stories afterward. I will try and have the next one up a.s.a.p  
Tomo Arigato! 


End file.
